Tiger and Bunny Drabbles
by wff2011
Summary: A series of drabbles about Kotetsu and Barnaby's relationship. There's friendship,some romance,but mostly just two guys who learn to care about each other despite their differences. NEW!Drabble no.10, Compensations.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** What's in a name ½

**Fandom:** Tiger and Bunny

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Tiger and Bunny belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

><p>Bunny-chan.<p>

Kotetsu can say it in hundreds of different ways.

Sarcastically, annoyingly, like the first time the infamous nickname escaped from his lips. "_It's because you always go jumping around and your uniform has long pink ears like a rabbit"_, he mimics the animal ungracefully and Barnaby doesn't deign give it any response.

Worriedly, like the first time he asked for Barnaby's help in a situation and was refused, as his young partner was still angry about yet another prank Kotetsu had played on his cell phone.

Concerned, like the first time he saw Barnaby actually lose his cool. Or when he first noticed that Barnaby was growing thinner and paler, his obsession for revenge eating him from the inside.

Comforting, like the first time Barnaby cried in his presence. _His strong hands grab Barnaby's shoulders and pull him to a warm embrace and, "I'll stay with you until you feel better, okay?"._

Tender, like the first time they slept together and all the times after that. _He always plays with Barnaby's golden locks and kisses his forehead – he always starts with the forehead – and says, "boy, you have some darn long eyelashes"._

Bunny-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** What's in a name 2/2

**Fandom:** Tiger and Bunny

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Tiger and Bunny belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

><p>Kotetsu-san.<p>

_"When you first called me Kotetsu-san I was so happy I had to go out and drink to celebrate."_

Barnaby, as opposed to Kotetsu, is a cool, reserved young man. When he talks, the words are carefully measured, weighed and put into sharp and clear sentences so that he communicates exactly what he wants, nothing more, nothing less. There is no stray "ah", or "well", or "but".

"Old man" was a declaration of distaste and despise, _you are in the way you are good for nothing I wish I didn't have to work with you._

"Kotetsu-san", in Barnaby's impeccable dictionary, means "I acknowledge you" and "I respect you", and _your comforting voice stopped me from falling I don't know what to do without you by my side anymore and and_

Kotetsu-san.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Watching You Sleep 1

**Fandom:** Tiger and Bunny

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Tiger and Bunny belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WATCHING <strong>__**YOU **__**SLEEP**__**1**_

Some nights, Kotetsu can't sleep.

It happens when thoughts about the future come to the surface despite all his efforts to keep them down, hidden in the darkest recesses of his mind. What will be of him when his powers finally vanish for good? He had so bravely claimed he would never leave the hero job, that he didn't give a fuck damn to what others would say and that there was nothing wrong with being an uncool hero among so many cool ones, but...

_But._

Barnaby was now a Second League Hero because of him. As a duo, they had been gathering points enough to return to First League next term, but yeah, most of what they got was thanks to the Bunny, not the Tiger.

_I __don__'__t __wanna __be __a __burden._

Then - and it's curious how it always happens exactly at this point of Kotetsu's musings - there's a soft sigh, and Barnaby moves closer, mumbling something in his sleep. He snuggles against the older man, burying his face in the crook of the other's neck.

_Bunny-chan._

In his sleep, Barnaby looks incredibly young and vulnerable and Kotetsu remembers how painfully frail his mind still is. He wonders if there is any permanent damage down deep inside after living twenty years under Maverick's memory-bending power.

_No __amount __of __Hundred __Power __can __protect __you __against __an __enemy __that__'__s __inside __your __head._

"Kotetsu-san..." Barnaby is having a nightmare now, Kotetsu knows by the way he shivers and desperately clings to him like a drowning man. He even knows what the nightmare is about and how to make it go away.

So he gently embraces his Bunny-chan, kisses him wherever he can reach without waking him up and whispers loving nonsense in his ears until the younger man relaxes in his arms.

_As __long as __you __need __me __I __am __not __a __burden, __right?_

* * *

><p><em>Word from the author - thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my previous drabbles! I can't reply the anonimous ones so I am doing it here. I hope you liked the new ones as well. I certainly feel very much encouraged to continue by your kind words. Lots of love to you all!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Watching You Sleep 2

**Fandom:** Tiger and Bunny

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Tiger and Bunny belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WATCHING <strong>__**YOU **__**SLEEP **__**2**_

Some nights, it is Barnaby who can't sleep.

There are times when he wonders if this happiness, this inner peace he is feeling now is not going to crumble and fall into pieces. It had happened before, right? How could he be sure it wouldn't happen again?

Sometimes he wonders if this is yet another of Maverick's mind tricks, if none of this is real and he actually is still imprisoned by his former tutor, lying asleep somewhere, dreaming an endless dream.

He looks at Kotetsu, peacefully snoring by his side.

_Is __it __really __you, __Kotetsu-san? __Are __you __here __with __me, __or __are __you..._

He can't finish the sentence, even in his thoughts. The scene it brings to his mind - "_I __wish __I __could __stay __with __you __longer, __Bunny-chan__"__, __and __his __eyes __closing __forever, __no, __no, __no _- is too painful, too scary.

"Oy, what's with the long face, eh?" Kotetsu opens one eye, lets out a scandalous, feline yawn, and smiles. Barnaby can't say a thing, there's a lump in his throat and his eyes are stinging so he just smiles back and lets himself be pulled into a playful but warm, reassuring hug.

"Ah, Bunny-chan, you should be the cool, smartass guy and I should be the emotional old man, remember? It will do us no good if we trade places now."

"Yes, I remember, Kotetsu-san."

_I __remember. __I __remember. __I __remember._


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Christmas

**Fandom:** Tiger and Bunny

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Tiger and Bunny belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTMAS<strong>

It's December 24 and they are working in Hero TV's Christmas special. They are wearing Santa hats (_surprise, surprise_) and giving presents to the children of an orphanage. For once, the Tiger is genuinely happy to do PR work: he laughs and plays with the little ones and doesn't mind the noise, the mess, the small hands grabbing and pulling at his legs, his arms, his beard.

For the Bunny, it's a good way to keep his mind busy on a day that doesn't bring good memories at all. But then, there's a limit for everything including TV shows. It's time for the kids to go to bed, cameras are turned off and everybody says goodbye and good night and Merry Christmas. Barnaby is dead on his feet but still doesn't feel like going back to his apartment - _so, so cold and empty, mother, father, forgive me I am so tired I just wanted_

The popping sound of a bottle being uncorked calls his attention. Kotetsu is standing by the office door, champagne in one hand and two glasses in the other.

They drink in silence, both too tired to bicker or talk. Suddenly, Barnaby feels a comforting hand patting his head and it's like he's four years old again and Santa somehow shape shifted into a goofy Japanese guy with a weird beard.

_Merry Christmas, Bunny-chan._


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Memory

**Fandom:** Tiger and Bunny

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Tiger and Bunny belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

><p>Barnaby is fond of lists.<p>

To-do lists, contact lists, important dates lists, shopping lists. Be it in his cell phone, in his computer or on paper, they are always neat, perfectly aligned and ordered either alphabetically or by priority. It pleases his methodical nature.

There was a time when making lists had become more than just a habit. A time when his usually impeccable apartment was cluttered with papers covered in shaky writing, photos, shredded pieces of magazines and newspapers, everything stuck on the walls, on the furniture, spread on the floor. When he started to cover the windows with _names_- Saito, Karina, Pao Lin, Ivan, Keith, Nathan, Antonio, Agnes - Kotetsu stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Enough", he said, and when Barnaby made to protest, "Maverick is dead. You're not going to forget again."

"I'm still confused", Barnaby whined - that's something he hasn't done since he was four but he still remembers how to - and his eyes were full of irritation and fear, "sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and I think _he _is going to enter my room any minute and..."

"Maverick is dead. You're not going to forget again", Kotetsu repeats and smiles playfully as he adds, "Bunny-chan."

"My name is not Bunny...", green eyes narrow in annoyance. It takes him a second or two to realize what point the older man wants to make. Then, he dares to ask, "Will you stay with me so I won't forget anymore?"

"Always", Kotetsu promises, "always."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Dancing Tiger

**Fandom:** Tiger and Bunny

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Tiger and Bunny belongs to Sunrise.

**Warning:** songfic! I know that songfics usually only work if the reader already knows the songs you quoted but I wanted to try it anyway. Hope it's not too bad.

* * *

><p>It's Karina's birthday so they all go to a dance club to celebrate. There's loud music, bright colors, lights, a sea of heated bodies moving to the hypnotic beat of electronic drums. It's intoxicating even without any alcohol in your system. That's why Karina builds up the guts to grab Kotetsu by the hand and drag him to the dance floor, and that's why he didn't even try to resist.<p>

_Everybody dance, now!_

C+C Music Factory explodes in the speakers, a hat flies up to the ceiling and Kotetsu starts dancing, _really dancing, _his usually clumsy, accident-prone arms and legs moving with the agility and grace of a professional street dancer. Karina frozes in surprise for a couple of seconds, then smiles and follows.

Watching them from afar, Barnaby can't help feeling cheated. Kotetsu was never this good when they had to perform that dance act with Karina - he would often complain that the steps were too difficult, that he was too old for that.

"He's no good at those choreographed things", Antonio says, "Don't do this, don't do that, too fast, too slow, he hates being directed. But _this _is different. He is free to move as he pleases, and that's when he does his best."

Kotetsu lifts Karina in his arms and they are grinning happily at each other in a way Barnaby has never thought it would be possible. _He's just being nice because today is her birthday, and she's young and makes him think of Kaede, that's all, _the rational part of him says. It doesn't stop his heart from sinking, though. For the first time in his life, Barnaby feels a pang of jealousy and it hurts, oh, how it hurts.

But then, the music ends, everybody claps and now it's Phil Collins playing.

_We never talked about it but I hear the blame was mine_  
><em>I'd call you up to say I'm sorry,<em>  
><em>But I wouldn't want to waste your time<em>

Kotetsu ruffles Karina's hair and leaves her, going straight to where Barnaby is. He offers an inviting hand to a surprised Bunny.

"That's not our song, Bunny-chan, but I can't wait to slow dance with you anymore."

Barnaby hesitates, a flippant "_why would I want to dance with you?" _almost slipping from his lips, but he knows any protest will sound weak and half-hearted because the way Kotetsu is looking at him now can melt the hardest resolve.

He takes the offered hand and is immediately enveloped in warm, welcoming arms.

_Tell me now, tell me now, tell me now, _  
><em>tell me <em>  
><em>do you remember...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's notes:<strong>_

**Songs: **Gonna Make You Sweat, C+C Music Factory and Do Remember, Phil Collins.

1) Haha, the word "remember" is becoming like a mantra for Barnaby... it was not on purpose, I tell you, but whenever I'm writing Barnaby the words "forget" and "remember" tend to show up repeatedly.

2) Thank you so much reviewers, your words are a great encouragement to go on with this. Also, thanks a million to everyone who added this series to their favorites and/or story alerts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Closest to Heaven

**Fandom:** Tiger and Bunny

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Tiger and Bunny belongs to Sunrise.

**Warning:** Some parts are dangerously close to purple prose. Ugh, sorry...

* * *

><p>It' not so hot now. A soft, cool breeze is ruffling the white curtains slightly and it smells like water and salt and sand. All was quiet and peaceful and only the sound of breaking waves outside broke the silence.<p>

The Tiger is lying on the bed, watching the Bunny through sleepy eyes. A slow, hungry smile tugs at the corners of his lips.

Barnaby is made of milk and honey and just the right amount of peppermint. He seems to have lost a bit of his edge now, all relaxed and softened and sated with their love making just a couple of hours ago. He is sitting on the window sill, reveling in the salty breeze and the soothing view of the ocean outside. The setting sun has tinged his hair of red, yellow and orange - a spectacular feast of warm colors right before night comes.

_Beautiful. _Kotetsu has long memorized every curve of that lean body, the sensation of that warm skin under his fingers, and yet, can't stop hungering for his young partner. He wonders if this heated passion wave will last as long as the slow, steady undercurrent of their love. He had already decided that it didn't matter; the questioning is more out of sheer curiosity than anything else.

Barnaby is made of gold and pearls and silk. After he falls asleep in that skewed, uncomfortable position on the window sill, Kotetsu silently rises and walks to him.

_I love you._ The words are whispered as quietly as Mr. Saito speaks. Kotetsu knows the other is not listening. Tomorrow, he promises to himself, he is going to say it out loud when Bunny wakes up.

The Tiger carefully lifts his most precious treasure in his arms and takes him back to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> thanks again to reviewers and everyone who put this series in their favorites/alerts. This is the kind of attention that keeps a fanficcer alive! =D


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Drunk  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Tiger and Bunny  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Tiger and Bunny belongs to Sunrise

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kotetsu-san is like champagne.<strong>_

He is bubbly, constantly moving, his face morphing in different moods: curious, amused, annoyed, surprised, mischievous. Most of the time, Barnaby can't tell why those changes happen - it is an enigma to him that a fully grown man would laugh and frown and scream openly and dramatically at small and unimportant things. These moments, Kotetsu tastes like friendly jokes and good natured cheer.

_**Kotetsu-san is like beer.**_

He has a beautiful golden skin that looks rich and sweet. And yet, there's an acidic tang to him. It's the sour flavor of his losses: Tomoe, his career, his waning power. Most of the time, Barnaby doesn't know what to do besides offering his shoulder. These moments, Kotetsu tastes like tears and bitter silence.

_**Kotetsu-san is like wine.**_

He is warm and pleasant. The passing years only make him stronger, more reliable, more _beautiful_. Most of the time, Barnaby is thankful for that, because he would be lost without that powerful man by his side. These moments, Kotetsu tastes like a crackling fireplace and deep, passionate kisses.

Barnaby appreciate and accepts all those moments, all of Kotetsu-san, even the parts he doesn't fully understand, even the parts he isn't sure he likes. In the end, when all is said and done, he knows that only their love will matter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Compensations

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** corny end.

**Disclaimer:** Tiger and Bunny belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

><p>There was something to be said for spending a whole year as a member of the opposite sex.<p>

It was not a situation to be happy about unless you were Nathan Seymour, which was not the case. There was the odd feeling of having _breasts_, larger hips and more sensitive skin. Having _nothing_ where once there was _something_ and ugh, _hormones _affecting your mood, your body, and that scary _bleeding_ every month. Sometimes, the sharp, almost unbearable pain to hear _Tomoe_ slipping from Kotetsu's lips during their love making – this had never happened when Barnaby was a man.

And yet, there were compensations. Plenty of them.

Like the way chocolate and sweets would taste incredibly better, especially when he/she was feeling tired or depressed. Or how amusing it was to watch Kotetsu dumbfounded, tripping on his own feet even more than usual, before Barnaby's naked body.

But the greatest compensation of all is this small, warm and squirming bundle in his arms. For this little guy, Barnaby wishes he could stay a woman for a little more. The NEXT power that transformed him is already starting to wear off, though. He wonders who Kaede copied that power from.

Suddenly, Kotetsu's arms are around him, engulfing him and the baby tenderly.

"Hey beautiful", the older man whispers. Their kiss is slow, passionate, a mix of sadness and excitement because by tomorrow, Barnaby will be a man again. Kotetsu knows the impending question, the one his young partner is painfully gathering the courage to ask, so he decides to cut the story short.

"I love _you_, Bunny-chan, no matter _what _you are."


End file.
